Phantom Limb
by Shipwrecked Mermaid
Summary: The night of the Spring semi-formal changed Clare's life forever. Now that school is back in session, will she able to move on with her life? Or will she be haunted by what could have been forever?
1. Chapter 1

This story obviously doesn't follow the current storyline. I wrote it, because I couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if Eli died when he crashed Morty. This is my take on how life would be for Clare if Eli's ghost began haunting her. It's got a lot less interaction with other characters than a story normally would, because I want you to feel how isolated Clare really is. I couldn't wait for Halloween to write this slightly creepy story, because I felt it was fitting with Degrassi Now or Never starting in less than a month. I hope you enjoy.  
>_<p>

Clare gripped her silver heels tightly in her hand as she tore down the hall of the hospital. She was sweaty and her makeup had smudged, but all she could think about was Eli. She flew around the corner, and what she saw let her know Eli was not alright. Cece and Bullfrog were slumped on the floor against the wall, a mess of limbs and dark clothing. She could hear and see the sobs moving throughout Cece's body as Bullfrog held onto her with all he had. She slowed to a halt, and approached the couple with the same caution you would a stray dog.

"Bullfrog?" she managed to squeak out.

He turned his head slightly to face Clare, and she was met with a tear-soaked face, and red swollen eyes.

"C-Clare. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Eli didn't make it. He's j-just gone. H-he's gone."

That's all he could muster before he fell into a body trembling sob. Clare fell down next to them, and Bullfrog wrapped her in one of his arms. As Eli's parents cried, Clare sat there, completely numb. -

As Clare approached the entrance of Degrassi, she could sense all eyes were on her. Everyone was watching, wondering why she had shown up today. Alli Bhandari held her hand tightly as they made their way through dozens of stunned students, and into the school. It was nice to be able to feel another human being. Since Eli died, most people had avoided her altogether, fearing she would crumble if they got too close. Clare gripped Alli's hand tighter, and looked around at the surroundings. Everything looked just the same as before that night. The lockers, the uniforms, and all of the students were in place. Suddenly her breath caught as she remembered, not all the students were where they should be. Eli wasn't here, and it was unfair to him and to everyone who loved him. She could feel tears forming just as she and Alli reached their lockers. Clare quickly pulled the door open and used it to shield her face and the tears that were now streaming down.

"Alli, I need a moment to get myself together, she whispered. "You can go to class. I'll just meet you later for lunch."

Reluctantly, Alli left her to compose herself. Clare waited for the hall to be empty before closing her locker. She then tucked her books against her chest as she made her way to the bathroom. Despite the sun pouring in from the zen garden and every other window she passed, Clare began to shiver. She was all alone in the freezing hall, and frankly it was freaking her out. As she sped up, she heard a thumping sound behind her. It sounded like footsteps, which scared her enough to make her completely forget about using the rest room. Clare looked over her shoulder just as the footsteps stopped. All at once she turned back around and saw a familiar smirk on a face surrounded by dark hair before she screamed and felt a firm hand grip her shoulder.

If you managed to read this far, let me know what your thoughts are by writing a review. I will be adding new chapters soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare squirmed, trying to free herself from the grip. Suddenly the hand let up, and Clare turned to find Mr. Simpson, towering over her.

"Clare! Calm down. It's just me."

Clare looked up into Mr. Simpson's face, and sighed.

"I'm so sorry I yelled," she said with a small shiver. "I was on my way to the bathroom, and I thought someone was following me."

Mr. Simpson smiled at her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Clare, that was me. I'm sorry I spooked you. I saw you alone in the hall, and I wanted to see if you were alright. It must be tough being back here after... everything that's happened."

Clare felt like crying all over again, and couldn't help but to move forward and hug Mr. Simpson around the waist.

"Whoa, whoa. It's okay," he said, patting Clare on the back. "I think you should call your mom and have her come pick you up."

Clare hung up her cell phone, disappointed that her parents had failed her, yet again. Neither had been able to come pick her up from school, and neither had given her a reasonable explanation as to why. Apparently, she would be walking home. Alone. That was the part that irked her. When she had been alone in the hall, she suddenly reverted back to that blubbering Clare she hated from the day after Eli died. How could she put him behind her if she fell apart the second it was quiet, or lonely, or cold? Clare stuck the phone in the back right pocket of her khakis, and tossed her backpack over her shoulder. She headed out the front doors, and into an unusually bright spring morning. Little birds were chirping everywhere, cars were zooming by, and the sound of footsteps once again surrounded Clare. She sped up, her heart pounding, and her head filled with images of Eli and crazy stalkers. Clare ran as she crossed the edge of the Degrassi campus, when the footsteps stopped. Yet she kept up her pace, all the way home, just glad to be away from the school and that noise.

That night, Clare had nearly put the incident in the hall behind her, and was about to try to get some sleep. That was until a photo of Eli fell out of her desk drawer. It lay there on the floor, as if Eli was staring up at her, that smirk permanently etched into his face. Clare threw her covers off, and made her way to the spot on the floor where the picture had fallen. She picked it up, and brought it with her to her bed. It was so easy to forget Eli was gone. This picture was only taken a few months ago. Clare rubbed her thumb slowly over his face, and stashed the photo under her pillow. She wriggled back under the covers, but didn't have the nerve to turn out the light beside her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a little bit of a filler, but it's necessary.**

As sunlight poured in through her window, Clare slowly began to open her eyes. She found herself face to face with Eli, and, startled, sat up too quickly, knocking her shoulder on the headboard. Clare realized it was just the photograph of Eli, which had managed to slip out from under her pillow in the night. _"I am losing it," _she thought. "How else would that picture have gotten there?" Clare checked the clock on her nightstand and noticed she'd woken up early. She didn't need to leave for school for over an hour, and today she would be going to school. Weird hallucinations and slight changes in the temperature would not keep her from getting an education and seeing her friends. Clare quickly showered, threw on her uniform, ate breakfast, and said goodbye to her mom before heading off to Degrassi.

As Clare passed the chain link fence surrounding the basketball hoops, she realized everything seemed ordinary. There were no footsetps or cold chills to be found. Clare smiled to herself, relieved that everything that happened yesterday was just a psychological reaction to coming back to school so soon. Now she was ready, and super happy to see her best friend walking about ten feet ahead of her.

"Alli!" she called, while waving an arm over her head.

Alli turned to look at Clare, her face contorted into a look of utter confusion. As Clare caught up to her.

"Am I missing something?" Alli asked. "Yesterday, you were a complete mess. You never showed up for lunch, and now here you are grinning like an idiot! You have some explaining to do."

Clare ushered Alli over to a picnic table, and began by apologizing.

"I'm sorry I missed lunch yesterday. I know I should have called. I really appreciate how nice you've been these past few weeks. You're pretty much the only person I can count on, right now. So, I have to let you know, I'm going to be fine. I'm going to get over Eli Goldsworthy, and go back to being safe and reliable St. Clare." She sputtered out a sad chuckle, hoping Alli bought what she was selling.

"Clare, you do realize that you sound nuts, right?" Alli replied. "It's not like you and Eli just broke up or something. He's dead. You don't have to put on a brave face for anyone. You're supposed to grieve when your ex boyfriend dies, as manipulative or weird as he may have been. Now, I think I need to walk you to class, and no bathroom breaks or anything like that. I want you to make it there in one piece. Now, hop to it, Soldier."

Clare and Alli gathered their belongings, and walked, arms around one another, toward the double doors of Degrassi.


End file.
